Last Christmas
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Last Christmas, Naruto gave his heart to the girl of his dreams and then, watched her hand it off to someone else. A year later, as he's vowing not to make the same mistake again, he runs into an angel on the sidewalk and before he even knows it, he's given his heart to her. [NaruHina][Anti-Sakura]


Last Christmas

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special_

"Hey! Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto (Age 16) called, rushing to catch up with the pink-haired girl.

Sakura didn't seem to hear him over the roar of crowds in the mall. Naruto pushed his way into the crowd. He needed to get to Sakura. He needed to know if she received his Christmas present yet.

"Hey! Sakura! Sakura! Wait up!" he called again.

It seemed she was getting further away. Then, Naruto realized she was running. Running away from him? Naruto ran after her. She rounded a corner. Naruto followed but stopped and hid behind a plant. Sakura was standing by a fountain talking to his raven-haired rival Sasuke. Naruto eavesdropped.

"…so…I was wondering if you'd accept this gift from me. I really hope you like it."

Naruto's heart sunk when he was what Sakura offered Sasuke. A little box wrapped in red paper with a gold bow. That was _his _gift. The one he'd sent to her as a token of his love. She was giving it away to _him. _Naruto ran away.

Naruto woke up. He was in his bedroom instead of the mall. He was 17 instead of 16. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. That had been last Christmas. He had given her the most thoughtful gift possible and she threw it away to Sasuke.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

December 23rd. Two days before Christmas. Naruto was up and wandering through the city during the crisp, winter morning. He had no one. He'd imagined himself walking down this sidewalk hand in hand with the girl of his dreams. That dream had been shattered. Naruto had been dreading Christmas this year. That memory of Sakura throwing his gift away to his rival was haunting him this year, Naruto wasn't paying attention and walked into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" they both exclaimed.

Naruto looked at the girl he'd collided with. She had short black hair and silver eyes. She looked very wealthy in her black fur coat and silver, silk dress. Compared to her, he looked like a rat in his old black and orange clothes.

"Sorry," the girl said hurriedly, and turned away to leave.

"No problem," Naruto murmured watching her leave.

Had he caught a nervous glimmer in her eye? Had he felt his heart warm to the sight of her shy, silver eyes?

"Hey! Naruto! What's up?"

Naruto turned and found Kiba running to meet him.

"Hey Kiba. What's up with you?"

"Nothin'. I see you've met Hinata."

"Hinata? You mean that girl that just left?"

"Yeah. She just moved in next door to me. She's part of a family of millionares!"

"She's stunning," Naruto murmured, looking after the girl named Hinata.

"You know where I live. You could always stop by and I can get you acquainted. I don't want you to fall in love and admire her from afar like last year. She's single and way to nice to pull a stunt like Sakura did. Speaking of which, don't look know buddy but your heart-breaker's heading this way."

Naruto looked up and saw the pink-haired girl he had been so madly in love with. Why was his mistake haunting him so much?

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas_

Naruto's mind became blank and his words dissolved in his mouth. She was like a tiger that was back to finish the job on her prey. How come he wasn't over it? How come he could still pick her out from the crowd? Why didn't she blend in? Was it because of her bright pink furs or her flaring red lips or nails? Would she remember him from last year? Did she even know who he was?

"Naruto? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied softly.

"You're to boring. I know how to get some payback."

"Payback?" the blonde replied deftly.

He didn't see Kiba gathering snow into a small, handheld ball. When Sakura was in striking distance, Kiba didn't hesitate and hurled the snowball through the air. It nailed Sakura square in the back of the head. The girl stopped and whirled around to meet Kiba's laughing face.

"You street rat! What's your problem?"

"Pathetic pampered princess can't handle a little snowball?" Kiba retorted.

Sakura's face turned as red as her lipstick.

"You-you-you—"

"Can't even come up with a good comeback! Ha! Whoever said the rich were smarter than the poor was so wrong! Right Naruto?"

Kiba nudged Naruto in the ribs. Naruto ignored him. He was staring at Sakura. Part of him wanted to defend her and try to win her again. Another part of him wanted to join in Kiba's taunting to get back at her for her stunt last year. The final part of him was distant…perhaps in the eyes of the new, silver-eyed girl. He just stared at Sakura in silence and let Kiba say as he pleased. He knew the dog-lover was just trying to defend him and build his confidence back.

"I should call the cops on you for assaulting the heir to the Haruno clan!"

"Oooh! The great and terrible Haruno clan! Can they stand up from their thrones long enough to do something about it?"

"Shut up you ratty piece of filth!"

Another snowball hit Sakura in the arm.

"Get lost! City streets are no place for a dumb little girl unattended."

The voice belonged to a black-clad Temari, the person responsible for the snowball. Sakura looked frantic. She must have thought her precious jewels were going to get stolen or her perfect face would get bruised.

"Call all the police officers and security guards you want," Temari continued. "It won't ease our hatred for you. We're always going to bully you like this until you get a heart!"

"What did I do to you?" Sakura cried.

"You're selfish Sakura," Kiba said. "You treat everyone without money like dirt no matter what they think of you. Now, unless you want another snowball in the face, get lost!"

Sakura ran away desperately.

"Showed her."

"Naruto, you need to get over her. Break the rules for once and yell at her next time. It's what she deserves!" Temari exclaimed.

Naruto had to admit he'd enjoyed seeing Sakura so distressed. Now she knew how he had felt.

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you," I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

Naruto found his voice again and said to his friends, "Thanks for your support guys. I think my mind's starting to clear. I'll catch you later. I need to think about this."

"Okay. Don't hurt yourself!" Kiba called after him.

"Poor guy," Temari murmured.

Naruto glanced to the side and found himself looking into a shop window. It was a jewelry shop and there was a man milling over some diamond rings. Then, Naruto recalled the gift he'd sent her. He had been so excited when he realized he had enough money to buy her what he wanted to. He remembered being torn between to different colors of wrapping paper because he wasn't sure which she liked better. He remembered the card he'd sent her.

_"You probably don't even know who I am but I love you. I've admired you fro afar for far too long. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."_

He was wrong. It didn't matter how beautiful she was on the outside. She was horrendous on the inside. How he had been fooled into obsessing over her, he'd never know.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_"You know where I live. You could always stop by and I can get you acquainted. I don't want you to fall in love and admire her from afar like last year."_

That's what Kiba had said. And, Naruto felt that he was warming to Hinata. Just the one encounter was enough. When would he see Kiba again to ask about her? Should he buy her a welcome/Christmas gift? Naruto milled over the thought all the way home. He reached into his mailbox and found but one letter. Naruto retreated to his bedroom and ripped open the envelope. The letter said:

"Tomorrow night's Christmas Eve. Like every year my family's throwing a party. I want you to come because I have something I need to return to you. (I still hate you though) Happy Christmas.

Your's Truly, Sasuke U.

Sasuke? Sasuke _Uchiha? _Sasuke Uchiha wanted _him _to come to his Christmas party? What could he _possibly _have to return to him?

_Should I go? What if Sakura's invited? Will Hinata be there? She's rich, he's rich, and rich families usually stick together. But…Sakura…_

Naruto stared at the invitation for a long time. Was he dreaming? Why would Sasuke, his arch rival, invite him to one of the biggest parties of the year? _Everyone _went to the Uchiha Annual Christmas Party. Everyone who had money that is. A low class person like him had never gone to that party.

_This is probably my only chance to get into that party. I'll go in and if I see Sakura I'll leave. No problem. Tomorrow…_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Special_

_Yea, yea_

"For real? The _Uchiha _Annual Christmas Party? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No. That's a genuine, real invite."

Kiba was the first person Naruto confided in about this invite.

"Are you going?"

"I think so. You want to come?"

"Totally! Can I?"

"I don't see why not. If Sasuke wants me to come, then I get to bring my two best buds."

"Okay. I'll pass the news on to Temari. She'll be thrilled. Why do you want us to come?"

"For support. In case 'you know who' shows up of if Hinata's there."

"Oh, so you _do _like her. You going to try to hook up with her tonight?"

"Is she going?"

"Of course. Since the Hyugas moved in they've been the second most wealthy family in Konoha! I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchihas insisted on inviting the Hyugas."

"Oh. That's good…"

Naruto trailed off and thought about the girl he was so attached to. He'd only seen her once and they'd barely uttered a word to one another. But, it had been love at first sight for him.

_But, that's what I thought of Sakura and now, I despise her. I hope this is different._

"So, what'll you do if she's there?" Kiba asked.

"Um…"

"Come on man! You can't not have an idea of what you want to do for her."

"I'll think of something."

"Why don't you give her a Christmas present?"

"You mean like last year?"

"No!"

"Well, what does she like?"

"Animals…flowers…"

"Any specific flowers?"

"Daisies and pansies."

"Okay. I think I've got a good idea of what I'll do. I'll see you later. I have a phone call to make."

"Okay. Later."

Naruto and Kiba went their separate ways and Naruto found a phone booth. He deposited his change and dialed the number, praying Sasuke was home alone.

"Uchiha residents," came the answer.

It was Sasuke.

_Thank God._

"Hey. Sasuke. It's Naruto."

"Naruto. Did you get my invite?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm calling."

"Don't tell me you can't come."

"No! I can!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'll come under a few conditions."

"As long as you don't want money. I don't know how I'll sneak that past my dad."

"No. I don't need money. I want to bring some friends."

"How many?" Sasuke sighed.

"Two."

"Names."

"Kiba Inuzuka and Temari."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Is Sakura going to be there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed. Weren't you crazy about her?"

Did Sasuke not remember what happened last year? Naruto wanted to scream into the phone at him but bit back his harsh words. To change the subject, he asked about Hinata.

"You know Hinata?"

"Not personally but I want to. My other condition is that I plan on bringing her a bouquet. So, will you hide it from her until I five you the signal?"

"Ummmm…that may be a problem Naruto."

"Why?"

"Well, the main reason the Hyugas, Harunos, Yamanakas, and all the other rich families were invited were because they all have daughters. My parents have been pressuring me into relationships with each daughter so they can get close to the parents. The Hyugas are their next victims so I need to hit on Hinata."

"Well…are you trying to make it casual? If so…what if I get to her first."

"Um, yeah…Naruto? My dad doesn't know you're coming."

"What? Why?"

"You know he'd never let me invite someone who doesn't have as much money as me."

"Oh. Right. Then why invite me?"

"I told you I have something for you."

"Why can't you give it to me some other time?"

"Just trust me Naruto!"

_Trust _him? How could he trust his arch rival? The one who took the gift he'd given the love of his life? Or did he _not _take it? Naruto hadn't stuck around to see if Sasuke accepted Sakura's gift or not.

"So I can't see Hinata?" Naruto asked feeling defeated.

"No. You'll see her."

"I will?"  
"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Bring your friends and your flowers. Keep your friends out of trouble and I'll hold onto your flowers until you say so. Also, come through the back door. Obvious reasons."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be there."

"Good."

"And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

"No problem."

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

The following night was Christmas Eve. Guests were arriving at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke was forced to greet the daughters. Sakura and Ino arrived first and pushed each other around trying to get Sasuke to themselves. Sasuke just wanted to kill himself. The annoying girls were about to say something but Itachi Uchiha came to save Sasuke.

"You're needed at the back door," he whispered, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Thank you," Sasuke said when they were out of earshot.

"Anything for my dear brother," Itachi replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."  
Itachi gave Sasuke a kiss and left to take his place at the door. Sasuke let the three un-welcomed guests into his mansion. They all looked around in a daze at the shining "holiday castle."

"Naruto. Are those the flowers I'm supposed to hide?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Here. What did you have to give me?"  
"I'll give it to you later. Enjoy yourselves while you can. And stay low and out of trouble."

"Got it."

But, when Kiba saw Sakura, he was tempted to shove her face in the apple pie on the giant orderve table. Temari wanted to drown her in the fruit punch bowl. Naruto wanted to run and hide from her. She was like the ice sculptures…a frozen soul.

"Naruto? Buddy? Come on man. Don't let her do this to you. She's eating away at you. Don't let her get in your head," Kiba encouraged.

"Right. Sure. Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Come on. Let's have some fun. Its time to liven up this party!" Temari exclaimed.

"Remember to keep a low profile Temari. Don't let Fugaku or Mikoto see you. And don't make any of the other moneybags resent you," Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Rules, rules."

"Come on Temari. Show some friendly support."

Temari and Kiba started arguing mildly. Naruto, however, became transfixed on Sakura, talking to her friends on the other side of the room. If she saw him, would she even know who he was? Should he even bother hiding? Sakura must have caught him staring because he soon found he was staring into her jade eyes. Their gazes were locked. Was she actually looking into his eyes? Did she actually see him? Then, Naruto realized she was walking in his direction!

_Are you serious!? No way! I can't face her!_

"Guys. Cover me!" he whispered to his friends who instantly stopped their arguing and realized the situation.

They nodded as he fled into the crowd to hide from her. She could have nothing good to say to him. The only words he would accept from her were, "I'm sorry," or "I love you too."

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

"Hey. Where'd that other boy go?"

Sakura had reached Kiba and Temari who simply glared at her.

"'That boy' has a name," Temari replied tartly.

"Well sorry, I don't know it!"

"You should!" they both yelled at her.

"What's your problem?"

"What's your's?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura had a very short intention span. The second she saw Sasuke she forgot about the two bullies and the blonde-haired boy. Meanwhile, Naruto was hiding behind an ice sculpture. He watched Sakura run to Sasuke. Just as he thought. Nothing to say.

"Um…what are you doing?"

Naruto glanced to his side and to his utter joy and surprise, found Hinata Hyuga kneeling beside him.

"Hiding," he replied dumbly.

"From who?"

"Sakura Haruno. You?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Ladies first," Naruto said politely.

Hinata blushed shyly. Naruto couldn't help smiling. She was cute. She was perfect. This was starting out right. No more chasing. This time he'd do it right.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I didn't see much of you before. You ran off to fast!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke wasn't amused. His face remained expressionless. Sakura gulped down her nervousness.

"So…are you having a good Christmas Eve?"

"Not with you running your mouth off."

"Sasuke! What was that for?"

"Stop treating me like your boyfriend Sakura! I'm not interested! Leave me alone!"

Sakura stood there dumbfounded.

"But…Sasuke…"

"Shut up Sakura! No one likes you! Stop making my life miserable!"

Without waiting for her reply, Sasuke stormed past her. Sakura felt like he'd just drove a sword through her heart. She didn't know what she looked around for when her desperation blinded her and fogged her mind. She just sought comfort. Who could comfort her? Who was she longing for?

**Naruto**

Who was Naruto? Perhaps the blonde, nameless boy she'd wanted to speak to before? Tears welling in her eyes, Sakura spun around and scanned the room for any sign of comfort.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

"So why are you hiding from Sasuke?"

"My father wants us to get together but I don't want to."

"Oh yeah. Sasuke told me about that. It's so stupid."

"Indeed."

"How can you force someone to love someone?"

"I don't know. Somehow they find a way. So, why are you hiding from Sakura?"

"It's a long story. To make it short, last year she tore my heart to pieces. This year I just want nothing to do with her."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, no problem. It's not your fault."

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke was standing over him.

"What?"

"I have something for you."

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata to her feet.

"Excuse me," he told her.

She nodded.

"What is it?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke revealed a small, wrapped red box with a gold bow. Naruto's throat went dry. I was his gift. _His _gift. The gift he'd sent to her last year with all his love. Why did Sasuke have it? So, he _did _accept it!

"Wh-What is that?"

"You know what it is."

"Why do you have this?"

"Sakura gave it to me last year. I had to open it to know who to return it to but I didn't want to invade your privacy. I recognized it instantly because I saw you buy it. I knew you loved Sakura so it wasn't hard to piece it all together. I figured I'd return it to you as a Christmas present. I was hoping you'd want to quit this rivalry between us and perhaps become friends."

Naruto looked from Sasuke to the box, like, 50 times.

"Well…what am I going to do with it?"

"Give it to someone _really _special. Not a fake lover like Sakura."

Sasuke glanced over Naruto's shoulder at Hinata. Naruto quickly followed his eyes. He _did _want to give Hinata something for Christmas. He didn't want his gift to go to waste after he'd spent so much money on it. Naruto met Sasuke's coal black eyes again. He took the box from his hand.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

They shook hands and for the first time in his life, Naruto saw Sasuke smile.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

"Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Now, go make Hinata love you."

"Will do!" Naruto laughed, and turned back to Hinata.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Everything's perfect. I have a Christmas present for you!"

"What? A present? For me?"  
"Yeah! Take it! I really hop you like it!"

Hinata accepted the box from Naruto. Sakura spotted Naruto, the blonde boy from last year but he was giving Hinata Hyuga a Christmas gift. Was that the same gift she'd received from an anonymous person last year? The same gift she'd given to Sasuke? Should she stop him? No. She couln't handle talking to anyone.

_"No one likes you!"_

That's what Sasuke said. Who was she to say Naruto liked her? She cried and ran away. Hinata opened Naruto's gift. She read the message. Naruto didn't know that was still there! His face went hot. HInata turned red and pulled apart the tissue paper in the box. She gasped. Naruto's gift was a diamond ring.

"N-N-Naruto…I…"

Hinata was trembling all over.

"I-It's not like a wedding ring or anything! Just a token of affection—" Naruto blurted out.

But he was cut off when Hinata threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Naruto! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

That was the reaction he'd longed to see on Sakura's face last year. It was so much sweeter coming from Hinata.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_I'll give it to someone special_

**A/N: Hooray for Sakura-bashing! That was for Fuzzy Makes Me Happy. I tried to make it slightly sasunaru for Fuzzy too! I should have mentioned that sasuita was implied but oh well! XD Sakura had an unhappy ending. YAY!!!**


End file.
